


Thankful for the Big Things

by just_desserts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Dirty Pie Talk, M/M, Multi, Nervous Castiel, Supernatural Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_desserts/pseuds/just_desserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't feel quite at home with his family at Thanksgiving. So he's decided to take a break and go with Dean to his get together where Bobby, Ellen, Sam, and Gabriel are as well as a few others he knows, too. But something's up with Dean that Cas can't put his finger on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful for the Big Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot A/U so I hope you guys all like this little fluff I wrote for this day of thanks *^_^*

The car was warm enough for the pies, he thought as the ignition was turned off, the keys to the Impala being slid into Dean's green jacket, the music fading to steady silence.

They had fought this morning about which pie to bring to the Thanksgiving get together, but eventually Cas had caved and let Dean bring all three they'd made the night before. That had been enjoyable, and afterward when they'd been baking in the oven, the two of them had gone back to his bed in the spacious apartment they now shared. It had been lonely for awhile, but with Dean there now it seemed right, and it seemed like home.

He wished they could make it permanent, but Cas didn't want to rush things or scare his boyfriend off by doing it prematurely when they weren't ready. He wanted it to happen when it happened, in it's own time.

"Cas?"

Dean's voice came to him and he blinked, turning to face him as the frost already began building on the windshield and windows.

"Sorry," he said, his eyes staring at his green ones before glancing down at the console in between them, his hands reaching to grab the containers that held the food and beer they'd brought but Dean's hands covered his tenderly.

"Cas," Dean said, his voice warm and full. His hand reached out gently and cupped his chin, bringing his head up so he could look at him. "Are you nervous, babe?"

Castiel blinked, taking in a deep breath before setting down the containers and taking Dean's hand in his. "Yeah,"

"Why? There's nothing to be nervous about. It's just my family, who you've met already."

Cas clenched his jaw out of habit. "Yes, but not all at once and never for a holiday. What if it's different?"

"Different than what, baby?"

Cas leaned back in the seat, his head hitting the headrest. He stayed quiet for awhile before speaking again. "My family does things the same way every year. I've never known anything else, what other people do on this family holiday. The Milton's aren't loud, we don't watch football or anything else other than a Christian Christmas special or something and we always say grace, share what we're thankful for, eat together." He paused, turning to look at Dean. "And I'm worried that I won't feel like I fit in here at Bobby's."

Dean leaned closer, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Cas, baby. You're someone that can adapt to anything. Everyone loves you here, they aren't going to judge you based upon the things you used to do." He paused, taking both of Cas's hands now. "I know it's not exactly what you're family does, but I hope that's okay with you?"

He sighed happily, squeezing his boyfriend's hands. "I'm glad it's not what they do. I'm sick of traditional ways, sick of strict outdated customs that bind what we do each day." He smiled up at Dean. "I'm glad to be here, Dean."

Dean smiled back, something soothing and gentle. "And I'm glad you're with me here, Cas. I probably would have ditched this and stayed home had you not agreed." He stopped, something lighting up in his eyes that Castiel didn't understand but let pass. "I think that we'll both enjoy today though."

"I agree."

Cas leaned into kiss him then, something soft and sweet, captivating and comforting. He didn't want it to stop, but he pulled away gently after a few moments.

"We should probably get the pies inside before they freeze in the containers."

Dean smirked, glancing outside. "I guess it is sort of chilly,"

"You're just noticing this now?"

He laughed. "God no, I'm just messing with you, babe."

Cas rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I'll grab the booze, you get the pies, Mr. Winchester,"

Dean winked at him as he grabbed the oblong bag that contained the delectable pecan, apple, and pumpkin desserts before getting out of the car.

They walked across the snow covered lawn together, Dean grabbing Cas's hand halfway to the door. He knocked and a dog barked inside. A moment later, the heavy black wood creaked open and Ellen's smiling face peered out at them.

"Oh my god, you boys actually came!" She said joyfully, her arms wrapping around them lovingly. Cas smiled into her cinnamon hair before she pulled back, ushering them in and taking their coats.

More people came to greet them as they walked into the kitchen and living room area, two of which were Sam and Gabriel who both separately informed Dean that they had started dating a week or two ago. While Dean seemed happy for them, he seemed distracted, even as Bobby came to say hi to them.

"How are you boys doing on this day of thanks?" He asked, a smile gracing his round face. Cas couldn't help but think of how at ease he looked despite the numerous guests he was hosting and the food that was still cooking.

"We're well, thank you." Cas replied, squeezing Dean's hand and glancing over at him. The older Winchester looked happy as he looked down at him, but there was still something off that he couldn't put his finger on. He shrugged it off to the building nerves he was experiencing.

"So I see Joe has brought a new guy?" Dean questioned, his fingers threading through Cas's gently as he spoke.

Bobby chuckled. "Ellen says this one's a winner, or else she'll throw a platter after him if necessary like the last one when he left dinner,"

They laughed as Cas glanced around the room. He looked back before speaking. "I notice there's quite a number of friends here?"

Bobby glanced around the room as well before his eyes look back, smiling kindly. "Family don't end with blood. A family motto of sorts you could say,"

Dean chuckled. "How poetic,"

Bobby shrugged. "It's true though. Someday you may understand what it means,"

They stood there a beat before Ellen's voice called out from the kitchen, "Bobby, I need help carving up the turkey," and Mr. Singer had to excuse himself.

Cas turned to Dean, a small frown on his face that he could feel. "What did he mean?"

Dean blinked, watching Bobby walk away before his eyes concentrated on Cas in front of him. "I'm not sure."

There was still something off in his eyes.

Minutes later dinner was called and they all sat down. Cas noticed Ash down the table aways, his hair still in a ridiculous 80s style mullet; Joe and her new boyfriend sat next to Ash, smiling fondly at each other; Sam sat next to Dean, Gabriel on the other side of the younger Winchester; and Bobby took the head of the table with Ellen to his side. Cas didn't recognize many others, but they all glanced their way with kind faces.

"So Thanksgiving is here again." Bobby started out, standing from his chair after everyone had dished up their food. "Part of me is glad that it means another year has come and gone which brings us yet another day of thanks. God knows we need as many of those as we can get-" he said, and there were a couple chuckles around the table. Dean squeezed Cas's hand. "I just want to say one thing before we eat. I want you all to know how much you mean to us, to our family that we've created here. You're each apart of it in some way, and your role is vital. You share in our laughter, our memories we create at gatherings such as these. I am personally thankful for each one of you, and I believe I speak for everyone at this table when I say so."

Cas noticed his eyes meet Dean's as everyone raised a glass to Bobby's small speech.

They ate with many conversations around them, all talking of football, or family, or other continued plans for the day. Cas stayed relatively quiet, occasionally just staring back at Dean with a smile when he needed to be reassured.

Gabriel was the first to bring up dessert once everyone was done.

"So what kind of pie did you two bring?" He asked with a smirk and one raised eyebrow.

Sam looked over at him with a laugh, his eyes twinkling down at the older Milton boy. "You would ask that, Gabriel,"

"What? Can't a guy be curious?"

Cas smiled. "Three kinds that we made together last night. Apple, pecan, and pumpkin."

"Ooo, they sound delicious," his brother remarked with a wink. "I bet their better than mom's boring cherry."

Dean smiled, his hands still holding Cas's even as he started to stand up. "Just remember that there is no bad kind of pie," he quipped. "Excuse me, I'm going to go cut them to hand out,"

Cas looked up at him with his baby blue eyes. "Do you want any help, Dean?"

Dean looked back at him as he made his way to the kitchen. "I think I'm okay actually. Sammy and Bobby usually help me hand them out, but thanks, babe."

Cas smiled after him as he disappeared behind the corner, Sam and Bobby following. He glanced down at his food, a small portion of mashed potatoes still standing on the edge of his plate.

"You guys are cute together, Cassy," Gabriel said, his voice penetrating the beginnings of Castiel's thoughts.

Cas looked up at his older brother. "You and Sam are, too, Gabriel. When did that all start?"

Gabe shrugged, twirling his fork in the gravy on his plate. "About a month ago,"

"And you never thought to mention it?"

"I didn't want to rush things."

Cas blinked, his words sounding painfully similar to his thoughts from in the Impala before arriving, how he didn't want to ruin things with Dean by prematurely doing anything. But he ached from his want to get married to Dean. He knew the older Winchester was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Cas?"

He blinked, looking up to see Dean holding two plates. "Yeah?"

Dean's smile was mesmerizing as he sat down, sliding the plate in his left hand in front of Cas. "I got you pumpkin pie because I know you like it,"

Cas smiled over at him. "Did you get yourself some apple?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah, why?"

"Just figured you'd get yourself that. Tell me if it's good,"

Dean smiled. "Okay, chef Cas. Eat up before it gets cold,"

Cas scrunched his eyebrows with a smile. "It's already freezing from the car, Dean."

"Oh that's right, must have forgotten."

Cas shook his head and looked down for the first time at his plate. The pumpkin piece of pie sat squarely in the middle of the small white plate. But there was a small indent in it near the middle.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" His voice had an edge to it.

"Why is there an indent in this? Did I squish it in the car or something?" He glanced over at his boyfriend who's face was starting to look slightly nervous. He saw Sam and Bobby both glance down their way in his peripheral vision.

"I'm not sure. Let's dig around a bit and find out, shall we?"

Cas's eyebrows remained bunched, but he picked up his fork and dug in the spot of the indent in the pie piece, dividing it into two parts. He moved the front part aside so he could see what was there. And it nearly gave him heart failure.

Sitting squarely wedged in the pumpkin filling was a simple metal band with a small inlaid diamond in it. It looked nice, as if it hadn't been dropped in by accident. Cas had to remind himself to breath.

He felt Dean push his chair back next to him and he looked over. His face was slightly sweaty, his lips pinched in mild panic. Dean's hand reached onto his plate to hold the engagement ring in between them. Cas stared at him, the biggest, stupidest grin forming on his face.

Dean breathed out a quick breath before he spoke. "Castiel Milton. I can't imagine a better day to ask you this since you're the most important person in my life, and the one I'm most thankful for." He paused a moment, his eyes meeting his and Cas could see so much love and honestly there in those green depths.

"Will you marry me?"

Cas blinked, his smile starting to hurt his cheeks as his eyes began to well with joyful tears.

"Yes. Oh God, yes. I'll marry you, Dean."

He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend- no, fiancé. He felt him slip the ring onto his finger gently. After he pushed it on all the way, he wrapped his arms around him. Cas could faintly hear people clapping at the table, but in that moment it was just he and Dean.

He pulled away after a little while, tears still brimming his eyes.

"Was it a surprise?" Dean whispered, his face lit up with one of his beautiful smiles.

Cas made a small hiccup sound that should have been embaracing but somehow just wasn't. "Was it ever. I never expected this, Dean."

"But you'd been thinking about it, right?"

Cas smiled sheepishly as he blushed. "Of course I had. But I didn't want to rush things and ruin them,"

Dean smiled back with his own small smile. "Well I don't think this ruined anything. In fact, I believe it's progressed out relationship, Cas." There was that gorgeous smirk of his that melted his heart each time he saw it on his perfectly pink lips. "Don't you agree?"

He laughed. "I think so too, Dean." His green eyes were bright and full as he looked into them. "I think so too."

Dean glanced over his place setting after a moment, and Cas did the same. "I think you've got pie to finish." He said playfully.

Castiel smirked at him, taking his fork and taking a bite of Dean's apple. "Boy, have I ever. And I plan to finish what's left once we get home,"

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You expect to have some left?"

Cas winked. "And I'll take it to the bedroom. You'd better join me,"

Dean smiled, his freckled cheeks blushing a cute pink.


End file.
